Pleasure: A KyuuNata Production
by Cat gurl151
Summary: Kyuubi's been paying Hinata late night visits filled with more pleasure then the genin can handle
1. Prologue

Pleasure: A Prologue

A KyuuNata Production

Dedicated to Hinatakyuubilover who inspired me to write this story, and if I hadn t written the one-shot, I wouldn t have written this hilarious prologue

A/N: My Beta really wanted me to write a prologue about the first time Kyuubi seduced Hinata so I threw this together. Hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto fandom nor do I make any money from this.

OOOOOO

Hinata knew she was in trouble from the moment she heard the whispered voice outside her window. It was huskier, richer, and deeper than Naruto s. It sent shivers down her spine and after a second, there he was, Kyuubi controlling Naruto s body. He was atop her, pinning her to the bed. His eyes pierced through her soul and made her melt in her spot.

Hello, Hinata-chan. The fox purred, nuzzling her throat.

After a moment, she stuttered out with a blush on her face, You are Kyuubi

He looked at her for a second with amazement in her eyes. Then he smirked widely, licking his lips, You are a smart one. He purred in her ear.

What what do you want? She tried to push him away, really she did. But her body would not obey her. She felt a fire course through her veins, making her wet her panties. She was not a stranger to the feelings of her own body; she knew what they meant. She wanted to fox, even if it was only because it was Naruto s body he was in. She loved everything about her Naruto, even the demon side of him.

I want you, Hinata-chan. I need you so bad, He grinded his swollen manhood to her core and she gasped out in pleasure. You know you want the same; I can smell it in your scent.

I please She pleaded, clenching her eyes shut. She, however, did not know if she was pleading for him to stop, or to continue.

He smirked against her neck, then took her mouth in a dominate kiss, trusting his tongue into her, scaling out every crevasse. She tasted like strawberries on fire, and he was hook. She moaned and arched up onto him, but he held her still; he wanted her begging for release. Swiftly, he removed her clothing, then his own before dominating her body once more.

His hands found her breast and gently at first, he massaged and rubbed them before pinching her nipples while his mouth found her neck, nipping at it gently. One hand came up and took hold of her hair, pulling it so she would turn her head to the side she moaned loudly and complied.

He smirked once more before he moved his lips lower, nipping his way down until he found one plump breast. He took the the nipple into his mouth using his teeth and nibbled at it, then lavished it with his tongue, all the while Hinata was tossing her head back and forth, moaning loudly, her eyes clenched tightly in pleasure.

Kyuubi I do not I m don t think we should She stuttered out, still blushing and unable to make herself pull away from the demon.

He looked up with her and smiled gently. Do you really want to deny yourself the pleasure of knowing the body of the man you love? when he got no reply, he smirked and removed his hand from her hair, trailing it down teasingly until he reached her thigh. When Naruto finally builds the courage to bed you, don t you want to know how to pleasure him in turn? The fox rubbed her thigh softly before caressing her womanhood lips with one lone finger.

Kyuubi! Hinata moaned, throwing her head back and finally giving into her desires.

He continued to nip playfully at her nipple while stroking her lips. Without warning, however, he pushed one into her swiftly, making her bite her lips to not scream in pleasure. Suddenly, his breathe was ghosting across her most private area, and Hinata lifted her head to look at him. After she bit her lip once more, she nodded and he started to lick fervently at her nub. The young genin took her pillow and put it over her head as she wrapped her legs around her lovers face.

He gripped each leg and rubbed her thighs as he ate her flowing juices. It only took a moment for her to clench her legs tightly as she cam, crying out into her pillow. Still panting, she found herself on her knees in less than a moment, a rather impressive shaft pushing against her.

This will hurt. But only for a moment. The demon spoke out gently into her ear before he swiftly entered her to the hilt. He paused as she cried out in pain, and winced as the scent of her blood hit his nose. He wanted desperately to pound into her soaking core, but he held back, panting hard; it took everything he had, but he didn t want to hurt her. She was so frail beneath him.

Finally, she pushed her hips back against him and whispered into the dark night, I m ready.

He kept it slow at first, barely pulling out before thrusting back in gently; merely rocking his hips. But soon, Hinata was moaning into her pillow, pushing back to him, begging him for more, and he complied. He pulled out all the way, thrusting back in hard, repeating the process as fast as he could with his limited demon abilities. He pounded into her tight heat; it called to him. Her fluids were overflowing, dripping down onto her bed, and he smirked before he reached around and rubbed circles around her nub. She moaned loudly and leaned against him, her back coming in contact with his chest, their sweat inter mixing.

Say my name. he growl, biting her neck.

Naruto-kun! She moaned in a strained voice, trying not to scream.

Kyuubi didn t even pause. No, he trusted hard, hitting that sweet spot inside of her, making her walls clench around him and she came again. Instantly, he put a hand over her mouth as she let out a scream of pleasure. He smirked and trusted a few more times before he finally felt the heated knot in his stomach explode and he released his seed deep within her. He watched in morbid fascination as he pulled out the blood mixed with both their cum flow from her body. He pushed her down gently and brought his lips to her core once more, cleaning his mess.

She moaned and withered beneath him, thrusting her ass back onto his face; for a moment she did not realize what she was doing. The pleasure was ripping through her body, demanding more. And he obeyed her, trusting his fingers in as he licked at their joined fluids. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed circles around her, never ceasing in his licking or trusting. Soon, she was crying out once more as she cam again, pressing her ass hard against his face.

He sat up and licked his lips and fingers clean. This was not a onetime thing, Hinata-chan. I will be back again.

She looked at him, panting, over her shoulder and he suddenly disappeared, the last thing to fade was his wide smirk, just like a Cheshire cat. 


	2. A KyuuNata Production

Pleasure

A KyuuNata Production

Dedicated to Hinatakyuubilover, my number one fan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, there would be more sex.

OOOOOOO

Hinata knew that what she was doing wasn t morally, or ethically right. Also, it wasn t quite fair to Naruto, but she wasn t the one who had started their little game; it was the fox s fault. She had been sleeping when he entered her room late that night. It wasn t Naruto, and she could tell, but still, she had let him into her bed and aloud him to seduce her, to bring her pleasure.

Now, as Hinata lay awake in bed, she knew that the Kyuubi was going to be upon her any minute and she would let him, just like last night, and the night before that, and even the night before that. She couldn t resist his touch, and looking up into blue eyes as she tried to keep in moans of passion.

Hinata, Came the whisper she knew to well.

Not a second later, she was pinned to her bed, already aching with need. Kyuubi-sama, what can I help you with? she squeaked out, holding in a giggle as his nose rubbed her neck in a loving manner.

Well, my lovely genin, I ve been having this problem lately

Yes, tell me, Hinata held in another giggle as Kyuubi s nose tickled the back of her neck, what is it?

I need someone who can wax this amazing boner I have. You see, I d go to someone else, but you re the only one I can trust, He purred, grinding his hips into her own.

I ve missed you, The Hyuuga whispered, moaning and grinding back. Please, take me again,

The Kyuubi growled low in his throat, All in good time, He sat up and his dark blue eyes devoured her. I do not want this to be over quickly. Slowly, he descended upon her, his lips clasping over her own in a solid, demanding kiss. He thrust his warm tongue into her mouth and explored every aspect, running his tip along her teeth and her gums, leaving no corner unturned. Only when he was satisfied and needed air did his mouth leave hers.

Come back, She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and trailed kisses down her throat, licking at her skin until she was covered in his saliva. Soon, she was twisting in his arms and moaning his name, trying to grind onto him; however, he held her still. You sleep with to many clothes. Tomorrow, wear nothing, He commanded, ripping open her tee shirt and licking his was down to her plump breast.

Of course, Kyuubi-sama, Hinata moaned breathlessly as Kyuubi took one perky nipple into his mouth and started laving at it with his tongue. She drew an intake of breath when his teeth grazed the tip. Kyuubi-sama, please stop teasing me. I need you! She cried out, trying to bring his head up to kiss her.

The fox held still, however; not letting himself be persuaded to end it quickly. Patience is a virtue, dear Genin. Calm yourself. Slowly, he trailed his tongue over to her other breast and repeated his earlier actions, taking her nipple into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth. Once more, his mouth moved, downward this time, nipping and sucking on her stomach until she was crying out his name.

Kyuubi-sama, please, take me already!

But still, Kyuubi made no move to enter her. Instead, he kissed her stomach one final time before moving lower, in between her legs. He was satisfied to find no more garments adoring her, just her skin yearning with need. Do you like it when I touch you, my lovely? Kyuubi purred in question, stroking her throbbing lips.

Please, Her voice whispered, trying to grind onto the fingers, please Kyuubi-sama.

Slowly, he entered her with one long finger, relishing at the tight warmth that enveloped him. As you wish, dear Hinata, The lone finger was joined by a second, and soon, he was pumping into her slowly, drawing out her pleasure.

Kyuubi-sama, more! She moaned, throwing her head back.

Looking up at her, he was undone. He withdrew his fingers and licked them clean before he crawled back up her body to steal a kiss.

Her hands sought out his back and she frowned before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling at it. He complied and sat up, then the shirt was discarded off to the side. Her fingers next sought out the button on his pants and he was still, letting her nimble appendages work. He groaned as she pulled his manhood out a second latter, stroking it slowly.

Growling, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her head board. Keep them here, He whispered before starting a series of hand signs. One he was done, he clapped his hands together and when he pulled them apart, a rope appeared. He smirked at the blush that fanned her heated cheeks, then tied her wrist together tightly, insuring that she wouldn t move. Say no if I go to far. He whispered into her ear. If you do not like what I am doing, I will stop.

Do not worry, Kyuubi-sama, I like everything you do.

The fox groaned and grabbed Hinata s waist, then positioned himself at her entrance, before thrusting into her heat, making the genin throw her head back and tug at her wrist, trying to hold in her screams. Kyuubi started slowly, pulling out until only his tip was inside her heat, then thrusting in hard, repeating the actions to earn lust filled moans from the girl under him.

Soon, it was not enough for him either, and his thrust became faster, and harder, going deep within her. But still, it was not enough for the two ninja. Kyuubi grabbed Hinata s legs and lifted them, making her fold onto herself, allowing him to go deeper within her.

More! Hinata moaned, pulling on her wrist, dieing to touch her fox.

He smirked down at her, taking in her eyes clenched shut and her agape mouth. Savoring in the sounds of her erratic breathing and her heart beating loud and quick. He complied with her wishes, thrusting into her harder and faster then before, throwing his own head back and groaning loud. His hands sought out her waist and he began to move her hips with his, allowing him more control, allowing for both of them more pleasure.

Hinata pulled her wrist once more, sweat glistening bodies shimmering in the moonlight. A knot was forming fast in her stomach and she tossed her head side to side, moaning, holding in screams, trying to get free and touch the fox above her. She opened her eyes and stared into dark blue eyes before tossing her head back and screaming with release, Naruto-kun!

Kyuubi took note of the name that poured like water from her lips; however, he didn t stop. He was to close to care what name she uttered. Fire coursed through his veins and as he looked down at her withering body, he found his release. After one hard thrust, he cam within her, spilling his seed deep into her body before collapsing onto her spent form.

Both of their breathing came out ragged, shaky, and it took Hinata a second to realize her mistake. It was hard for her, though, to scream out Kyuubi s name when it was Naruto she longed for. I m sorry, Kyuubi-sama-

There is no need to apologize, Kyuubi panted against her neck. I understand. He loves you, even if he can t find the words to say it.

Hinata blushed as Kyuubi sat up and withdrew from her body. Will you come back, Kyuubi-sama?

He looked down at her with a smirk before nodding slightly. Always, my dear Hinata.

~Fin~ 


	3. A Sequel

Pleasure: A Sequel

A KyuuNata (sorta) Production

Dedicated to Hinatakyuubilover who inspired me to write this story, and if I hadn t written the one-shot, I wouldn t have written this hilarious sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

OOOOOOO

Hinata waited anxiously, knowing her Kyuubi would soon be there, just like every night. For some reason, she was a little more excited, a little more fervent about the fox visiting her.

Hinata-chan?

The Hyuuga sighed in content, waiting for lips to descend upon her; however, she was confused when nothing happened.

Hinata-chan, are you awake?

Hinata scrambled out of her bed and threw open her window, Naruto-kun? White eyes met blue and the two stared at each other for a few minutes before Naruto s face became red and he turned away from her.

Hinata-chan, His voice had a slightly husky tone to it, confusing the girl, You re not wearing any clothing.

( You sleep with to many clothes. Tomorrow, wear nothing, Kyuubi commanded, ripping open her tee shirt and licking his way down to her plump breast.)

Hinata blushed, remembering that she had not wore clothes to bed under her lovers command. She looked down and thanked the gods that her blanket hung around her body, probably because she had fallen off the bed, and covered her entire upper half, and Naruto could only see that part of her. Quickly, she grabbed a large t-shirt and threw it over her frame before tapping her Naruto on the shoulder. You may come in; however, you must be quiet. Everyone is sleeping.

Naruto nodded and struggled to climb over the windowsill; once in, he sat on top of Hinata s bed and worried his bottom lip. I m sorry bout this; I d go to someone else, but you re the only one I can trust.

( I need someone who can wax this amazing boner I have. You see, I d go to someone else, but you re the only one I can trust, Kyuubi purred, grinding his hips into her own.)

Hinata blushed at the memory fresh in her mind. W-what is it, Naruto-kun? She looked down, not meeting his eyes.

Suddenly, he was on her; his lips crashed onto her, and his tongue thrusted into her mouth. She moaned wantonly, then gasped as his hand trailed up her exposed thigh to her center and he entered a finger into her heat.

Naruto-kun! She cried out, gasping for breath.

Think again, The boy assaulting her smirked before sitting both of them up straight again and acting as if nothing happened. I m worried about Iruka-sensei. He s been kinda depressed since Mizuki went to jail, and I hate to see him sad you ok Hinata-chan? You don t look so well. Concern shone in bright blue eyes and Hinata realized what was happening.

I m fine, Naruto-kun m-maybe you should talk to him and-

Once more, lips attacked her, this time trailing down her neck and nibbling on her flesh, Want you so much, The voice groaned, shaky hands on her thighs, pushing her shirt up until her pleasure was revealed. Then, just as quickly as he was on her, they were both sat up again, and she was panting slightly. What else? Wha ? She asked breathlessly.

He gave her a confused look. You said I should talk to him and and what?

Um well, you should a-ask him why he s sad

The boy suddenly smirked and crawled up her body, pinning her in place. Miss you, He whispered into her ear before his fingers found her core once more and began to pump into her wet heat.

Oh god, Hinata cried, grabbing onto the fox s shirt and grinding onto the fingers. Please, Kyuubi, She felt him pause for a second, and then continue slowly before he withdrew altogether, pulling her back into a sitting position.

Yeah? Maybe you re right Thanks Hinata-chan, you re a great friend, believe it! He smiled brightly before standing once more, shifting uncomfortably for an un-known reason. I should probably go now

No! Please, stay Naruto-kun!

The fox smirked and pinned her down once more; however, this time she pushed on his chest before he could kiss her. He looked down at her blushing face. What is it?

Kyuubi-sama we should stop I don t want you I want Naruto-kun.

The nine-tailed demon smiled brightly, Good, he said, his voice strangely Naruto-like, Cause I m tired of pretending to be Kyuubi!

Hinata blinked for a few seconds until a blush rose upon her pale cheeks. What! H-how how long

Just tonight. Naruto grabbed Hinata s hands and held them above her head before connecting their lips in a long passionate kiss. He took his time this time, scoping out her mouth, tasting every inch of her. Only when he was truly and fully satisfied that he knew every arroyo of her mouth did he disconnect their lips and rest his head upon hers, panting and gasping for breath.

H-how d-did you find out, Hinata questioned as she struggled for breath, D-did he tell you?

Naruto smiled weakly. He was thinking about last night. I was pissed off when I found out, believe it. But, then, as I watched his thoughts unfold, and heard you scream my name I had to come to you tonight.

I I m sorry, Hinata nuzzled into Naruto s shirt. He him and I, I was always thinking about you,

Naruto grunted and rested a hand on his soon to be lover s thigh, Really? You want me to touch you and not Kyuubi?

Yes, Hinata s voice was a breathless moan that sent shivers down the fox boy s spine. Naruto I

Want you, need you, so much, Naruto whispered in her ear, his hand trailing up her shirt once more to cup her heat. Think about you every day, He stroked her lips with two fingers, relishing as she shivered in delight, Wish you would have me for your own, Hinata threw her head back as Naruto entered her with one finger, stroking slowly, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Love you,

Naruto-koi! The young girl gasped out, but her cry was broken as Naruto s mouth covered her own.

Shh, you re family is asleep, he reminded before removing her shirt and licking down her body. She covered her mouth with her hand to hold back moans of pleasure. It was so different from when Kyuubi touched her. The fox was quick and abrupt, finding her spots and making her cum as quickly as possibly. Naruto took his time as he lavished her chest, covering her nipples with his mouth and sucking gently. Naruto, she whimpered, her hands finding his hair, please,

Naruto grunted and continued his assault, moving to the next breast and giving it the same attention that he had the other. Once he was satisfied, he moved his mouth lower, trailing his tongue around her belly button before kissing her on each thigh. Tell me, Hinata; what do you want?

Hinata panted as they question floated through her mind for a few seconds before she realized he had even spoke, You, she whispered, I want you,

Naruto smiled and lowered his mouth to her heat, holding back a moan at the smell and taste of her. He licked and sucked at her lips before stroking her nub and entering her with his skillful tongue, causing her to cover her face with a pillow as she cried out in passion.

Please! Came her muffled voice and Naruto stopped and sat up, quickly licking his lips clean and removing his clothes. He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed as he placed himself at her entrance.

You ready for this? He whispered before thrusting deep into her.

She held in a cry of passion and looked at her lover through half closed eyes. His eyes were devouring her, and she couldn t stand it. With each thrust into her core, he hit that sweet spot in her body and she was biting her lips to hold in the screams. Her hands found his back as he leaned over to kiss her and she scratched and clawed, making him groan in pleasure.

Her heat was better then he had fantasized and he couldn t get enough. His strokes became harder, faster, as he felt that knot growing in his stomach. He held out though, I never want to let you go! He growled, taking her lips once more in a demanding kiss.

Then don t! She called out. Don t ever leave me! Her nails gripped harder and she bit his shoulder to hold in her cry as her body shook violently as her release hit her in waves, causing her to clench around her lover tightly.

He couldn t take it. He pounded into her a couple of times before burying himself to the hilt and groaning loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as fire coursed threw his veins in his peak, Hinata s clenching milking him dry and sending more pleasure then he thought possible.

I love you, Naruto-koi.

He lean up and smiled down upon her. And I love you, Hinata-koi.

OOOOOOO 


End file.
